The Secret Octet: Book One
by TotalDramaPhantom
Summary: Join The Secret Trio: Randy Cunningham, Danny Phantom and Jake Long as their team expands to more heroes and heroines to make their very own team. Action, Drama, Love and Friendship unfold. Crossover with American Dragon: Jake Long, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Teen Titans, Atomic Betty, Ben 10 Omniverse and The Life and Times of Juniper Lee. Please Read and Review ! :D
1. Prologue

**The Secret Octet**

**Book One: Building The Team.**

**:Summary:**

Join The Secret Trio: Randy Cunningham, Danny Phantom and Jake Long as their team expands to more heroes and heroines to make their very own team. Action, Drama, Love and Friendship; This story builds on the first day from a trio to an octet.

**:Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the shows: Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Teen Titans, Atomic Betty, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and many others. They belong to their respective creators.

**:N/A:**

Hey guys, this is my first story and possible one of the many I would work on. So I've know to the trending Secret Trio and thought of possibly adding some other heroes to join them :3 And so, the Secret Octet was made to be. I hope you enjoy this first book, many twist and tales are to come, and this is possibly considered AU. The story takes place around Danny Phantom's: Phantom Planet and Jake Long's Hong Kong Long episodes. Enjoy.

* * *

"So we agree onto our oath?" A voice spoke softly in the darkness as the other two in the room nodded their heads.

"Yeah, I swear on the Magical Creatures I protect,"

"I swear on the Nomicon,"

"Good," The first voice nodded but then hissed as the door opened to reveal an old man in a brown suit, red bowtie and glasses with weird hair.

This was Professor Rotwood.

"You hoodlums get to class!" The accented man shouted as he then huffed and walked away.

The trio then sighed as they grabbed their bags and walked out of the room and into the sea of kids in the hallways of Toon High School.

_**The Secret Octet**_

The first of the three was their leader, Danny Fenton. He was a tall eleventh grader, hair as dark as the night itself, and sky blue eyes that are now filled with knowledge and experience. He formed the Secret Trio a few months ago since he found out his cousin, Randy Cunningham, came to Toon Town and found out he was THE Norseville Ninja. Soon joined by Danny's best friend, Jake Long, the three knew of their secret alter egos and decided to form: The Secret Trio.

Randy Cunningham was originally from Norseville, living along after the fatal accident that led to Randy's mother to be hospitalized, only to realize too late she was gone. Now living with his close family left, the Fentons, Randy was now under the guardianship of Maddie and Jack, one of the famous scientists of Toon Town. Randy, a freshman, was having a hard time fitting in. But with his cousin and Jake by his side, he knew that he would be okay.

Jake Long was a long termed residence along with Danny since they had their own final battles with their ultimate enemies, and Jake's parents wanted to settle down elsewhere as Jake's grandpa Lao Shi, the Chinese Dragon, wanted to retire. And what perfect place than in Toon Town. Jake happened to live next door with Danny, and the two became the best of friends. Jake discovered Danny's secret when Danny went to fight some evil box ghost and soon made Jake confess of his powers too. And so, the duo was born, right until Randy came into their lives.

Life was perfect for the months they started.

"How was your summer anyways Danny?" The green black spiky hair best friend of the halfa asked, leaning against his locker and watched his two friends opening theirs.

"Eh," Danny shrugged as he then turned the knob of his locker, "It was...nothing,"

"Nothing?" Randy scoffed and was stuffing his mathbook into his messy locker, "Danny had a drama filled months back in Amity,"

"What happened?" Jake drawled out with a knowing look.

Danny was about to speak when Randy interrupted.

"Dude it was totally wonk!" He began telling with an annoyed look, "First this ex-girlfriend was giving him a hard time, and we found out she was cheating on Danny with some weird Gregor guy who was supposed to be this total fraud. Then the you-know-whats were attacking a lot just to annoy him and not have a good time with me, Jazz, Tuck and Val,"

"Sounds pretty rough yo,"

"It is!"

"Then what?"

Randy then shuddered, "Then I met with Vlad Masters...Danny was right, he is a seriously one messed up fruitloop,"

Danny rolled his eyes as he watched his cousin and best friend talk as if he wasn't here. Suddenly, clapping was heard as Danny looked up along with the other two boys as the hallways parted to reveal one of the town's teenage hero: Ben Tennyson. The brunette was smiling sheepishly with a wave, his forest green eyes looking at his fellow peers with confidence.

"I guess Ben had a good summer too. Saving the world and getting known by it," Jake muttered bitterly as Randy patted his back.

"It doesn't matter, because we're totally bruce than Tennyson, secret or not," Randy winked as he then blinked when he then was starting to blush and turned, hiding his face in the locker, making Jake and Danny blink at their youngest member.

"Hey, you okay Ran?" Jake poked at Randy's back and looked around to see what Randy was hiding from.

Danny rose a brow and turned his head then noticed who it was.

Walking by was a pretty blond tall girl, Danny could tell it was a freshman, with baby blue eyes and dressed in some school girl uniform. She walked by the trio not taking notice of them, carrying her heavy books to her class. Randy peeked out and was still red in the face as Danny chuckled.

"You really have it bad for her huh?"

"Shut up," Randy sighed as he then slammed his locker closed, "She has a boyfriend, a Teen Titan no less,"

"Relax, it's cool," Jake patted Randy's shoulder in return, "There's other chicks out there,"

"Speaking of which, I have to get to Calculus by Miss Diana Prince," Danny looked at his watch as he carried his books, "We'll meet at lunch for the first meeting of the month?"

"Yeah," Jake nodded, "I have a free period, so I'll post up the magical posters now,"

"Aw crap, I haven't done my history report of Mister Jack...maybe if I can go to the library now, I can get the facts on Samurais done and fast and I can make it," Randy spoke out as he looked panicked.

"Alright, see you guys then," Danny nodded and walked away first to his first period.

Soon the three made their separate ways, not knowing they were watched carefully by a certain famous hero.

* * *

**Prologue Complete**

**What did you guys think? Who will appear in the first chapter? Please read and review for my first story and tell me who else should be featured in the story, what do you want to see and the ever question of romance *wink wink wink*. Thank you for reading.**


	2. Chapter 1

**The Secret Octet**

**Book One: Building The Team.**

**:Summary:**

Join The Secret Trio: Randy Cunningham, Danny Phantom and Jake Long as their team expands to more heroes and heroines to make their very own team. Action, Drama, Love and Friendship; This story builds on the first day from a trio to an octet.

**:Disclaimer:**

I do not own any of the shows: Danny Phantom, American Dragon Jake Long, Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja, Ben 10, My Life as a Teenage Robot, Teen Titans, Atomic Betty, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee and many others. They belong to their respective creators.

**:N/A:**

Yo yo yo~! This is TotalDramaPhantom in the house! Okay, I'd like to thank V.I.Y.H (Voice Inside Your Head) and IluvWinxandRandyCunningham for the reviews, you guys are the cheese! :D Anyways, just to clarify once more, yes it's an Alternate Universe and I forgot to mention that some events from the shows will follow, but then again they will be altered somehow. Anyways, please enjoy the first chapter :D

* * *

Randy sighed in relief as he made it to his first class. The purple haired teen went to sit in his regular seat, placing his newly made assignment on his desk.

'_Alright, I'm glad I finished this up before Mr. Jack comes in,_' He grinned as he them leaned back onto his chair, closing his eyes for a moment. Suddenly a sound of something hitting at his desk made Randy open on dark blue eye at the person then eyes widened as he saw a familiar blond girl of his dreams.

"Hey, you're Randy, right?" Sky blue eyes looked at him with a soft smile as Randy's cheeks turned red and started to blabber a little dumbly.

'_Oh juice, oh juice, oh juice, Terra is talking to me,_' Randy thought in his head as Terra was waiting for him to speak, but the ninja didn't know what to say much to her.

Terra blinked as she watched the male in front of her was looking at her weirdly and awkwardly stepped back and waved with a nervous laugh, "Ooo-kay then, I'll just...yeah..." And with that she turned and went her seat in the front.

Randy managed to snap out of it as he then slammed his face onto his forehead and groaned softly. Great, he thought, the one girl he actually liked in this new school and he ruined it by acting like a total shoob. The ninja in training sighed to himself as he then folded his arms on top of his desk and leaned his chin on top of it and closed his eyes once more.

How he had a crush on Terra Markov was a simple love story in Randy's mind really. How once the boy from out of town had bumped into the popular girl and saved her from falling down the stairs. Even when she was a Teen Titan and could catch herself. But it was the thought that counted right? Since then, Randy was smitten with the blond Titan and wanted to capture her heart in some possible way.

But there were two problems with that.

One of those problems were this was Randy's first crush on a girl (Well he did have one teeny crush on the baton twirler, Theresa in his old school, but that was the heat of the moment), and he didn't know what to do or how to react properly. The second one was that Terra was officially taken by her teammate and best friend, Beast Boy.

'_Wish I could announce of being the Norseville Ninja would come in Handy right now, but still...' _Randy glanced up from his musing to see the green teen that was Terra's boyfriend, the two laughing and giving the goo goo stares to each other that made Randy's stomach sick.

Suddenly a loud crash was heard as everyone was panicking and staring out the window curious and fearful, and Randy got up immediately and peeked outside. Sighing, he saw it was one of his cousin's enemy; the one they called 'Skulker'. Apparently he brought some friends too. Randy squinted his eyes to see it was two stank'd monsters that looked...similarly like Jake's other two friends, Trixie and Spud. Randy then leaned back from the crowd forming around the windows and slinked away.

0-o-0

Danny was listening to his Algebra lecture when all of a sudden he heard the explosion and then looked out the window and frowned. '_Skulker' _He thought with glowing green eyes as he then excused himself to go to the bathroom as he then raced out the door, someone else excusing himself and following the secret ghost boy.

0-o-0

Jake blinked as he tilted his body to the side from placing his last poster up to see a huge hunk of junk with two stanked monsters attacking in the front of the school. Jake recognized the two monsters as his best friends, considering who else would wear those clothes. The young Chinese then leaned himself hidden into a locker and shouted, 'Dragon up!' as a flash of red passed and then disappeared as the school doors were swinging open slowly.

0-o-0

Randy placed his mask on as a flashing red light appeared around his body and placed him into his ninja attire as he was racing out as soon as Phantom and the American Dragon were fighting with the three monsters.

"What's the situation?" The youngest of the trio skidded beside them as Danny and Jake were panting from tiredness of fighting the stank'd monsters.

"A...little...harder...than...I thought," Danny sat on the ground as Jake flew up ahead to a floating Skulker and blasted him with his fire breath.

Danny then jumped up again as he flew up and then was circling around Skulker with Jake as the two were blasting with all their powers at him as Randy was then dealing with the two stank'd monsters. Danny then was distracted as Jake was doing his own thing by swiping his tail at Skulker's head, but accidentally hit Danny instead, who the was pummeled into the ground next to his ninja cousin.

"Time for a little ninja sais," Randy boasted as he was about to get his weapons out until a green light shined above them and a shout of 'BIG CHILL!' was heard and a blue blur passed Danny and Randy.

"What...was that?!" Danny shouted as some big moth thing was flying beside Jake and cooling the robot ghost with his ice breath.

The two were then shocked as flying boulders flew above them, hitting the frozen Skullker on the mark. It was then followed by a blue and pink laser shot as the robot ghost exploded and soon robo pieces were flying everywhere. Then a shadowed figure jumped and cartwheeled to the two monsters and kicked them down to the ground and placed some magic on them, returning them back to Trixie Carter and Spud Spudinski.

Jake flew down and blinked with his two friends at the five figures standing before them, "Woah,"

The flying blue ice moth thing then flew down to the ground as a beeping sound was heard, and a green light then appeared around him, turning him once more into Ben Tennyson. Soon beside him came forth a robotic blue and white girl, a red haired girl in a pink and white space like attire, some Asian girl with a pink streak in her hair and finally-

"Terra," Randy whispered under his breath as Ben stepped to them along with Terra.

"So, I heard you were placing auditions for your new team?" Ben spoke coolly and then raised his hands out then grinned, "Well no need, I've got you some members,"

"Woah, woah, woah," Jake stepped up as he Dragon'd down and then frowned, Danny and Randy froze in panic as their friend revealed himself, "Just who says you could just up and think this team needs your help?"

"Relax Long, I'm not gonna join your little team. I can work solo or with Rook, my partner," Ben rolled his eyes and folded his arms, "And you two don't have to be so afraid, I know you're Randy Cunningham and Danny Fenton,"

The cousins looked at each other as Danny made a 'psh' sound and laughed nervously, "Whaa? W-Who is this Fenton you speak of?"

"Hey, I know you've been here for a year, and you cleverly changed your name to 'Just Phantom'," Ben made the bunny ears with his fingers for quoting, "But I knew you were called Danny Phantom in your old town...so even a moron could piece together that," The Omnitrix wielder grinned as Danny was seething a bit.

"So, but, how, huh?" Randy was blubbering a bit, thinking he was at least more tactful of himself.

Terra giggled and leaned to him and smiled, "Oh that's easy, I saw you transform plenty of times into the ninja...that's why I wanted to talk to you today actually, until you sort of spaced out-" Terra blinked and paused as she saw Randy once again staring at her with a stupefied look and a blush as the blond sighed, "-Like that,"

"Hi, I'm XJ9," The blue and white robot girl smiled and zoomed over to Jake and Danny, her hand out in a friendly like manner, "I'm pretty much also know as-"

"Why is a Titan interested in being on the team?" Jake interrupted before XJ9 could continue as the equal magical protector in female form stepped up.

"She doesn't want to join, she only told me you guys are like a secret club or something," She spoke as she flicked her pink strand of hair away from her eyes, "I'm Juniper by the way, also know secretly as the Te Xuan Ze," She introduced as Jake raised a brow.

"Never heard of you,"

Juniper spluttered, "Never heard of me?! I-I protect Magical creatures like you, surely you must've heard of me!"

Jake was cleaning out his ear with a finger and made a face, "Nah, my grandfather never mentioned you. And anyways, only the Am Drag gets to save the magical community, not some little girl with a weird fashion sense"

"Oh! You're one to talk!"

As the two continued to argue, the space wearing girl saluted to Danny with a confident smile, "Atomic Betty reporting for duty. You can see I am totally qualified to be apart of your team. I have good leadership, sheer strength, smarts, trained hand-to-hand combat, know use of weaponry and I have some mythical abilities," She explained out as Danny scratched his head.

"Oh wow, you seem to be over qualified though um, Miss Betty, but shouldn't you have your own team?" Danny asked as Betty sighed.

"W-Well I did. I was a Galatic Guardian once..." She had a misty look in her eyes, as if having a flashback moment as Danny looked at her weirdly.

"Well, our job here is done," Terra announced as she and Ben were going off until Randy stopped them.

"Wait! U-Uh," He tried not to look to Terra again and faced Ben instead, "W-Why don't you both join as well...w-we can be like uh, uh...eightsome team or something?"

"That's so a Justice League thing," Ben spoke with a drawl in his voice.

"And I think the word you're looking for is Octet," Terra pointed out as Randy looked at her dumbly, then the blond sighed, "It's another word for a group of eight,"

"T-Then we can call ourselves that!" Randy smiled as he then faced Ben again, "The Secret Trio expanded to The Secret Octet...catchy huh?"

Ben and Terra looked at each other in thought. Danny and Betty also looked to Randy's way, the same for the robot girl and the two Asian magical protectors. It was as if the name called to them. Ben was the first to break the calming intense silence with a cough.

"Look kid, thanks for the offer, but I don't work with a club like this. It's too big of a crowd for me," Ben waved and walked away coolly as Terra shook her head.

"Sorry guys, I'm already back on a team. I don't wanna mess anymore up than I've had already with them so...bye," Terra also waved as she was walking away as soon as the school bell rang.

Randy watched them go as he reached up and pulled off his mask and sighed. Danny saw this as he then closed his eyes and let the familiar warm light rings around his waist pull away and changed him back into Danny Fenton and approached his cousin with opened eyes.

"They'll come back somehow...the Secret Octet idea sounded pretty cool," Danny reassured as Randy smiled at him.

"Yeah it did," Betty came up as she then pressed into a watch and the same thing like Danny's happened and there stood Betty with less make-up and dressed in a yellow sweater, green hairband, green skirt and black and white tennis shoes, "By the way, in school, I'm just Betty Barrett,"

"It did sound pretty awesome," Juniper spoke, "And just call me June...and since it's a secret club, I'm sure that you guys will keep my secret,"

"As long as me being dragon is safe secret," Jake spoke as he looked at June for a moment then turned his head away in a huff, as June did the same.

XJ9 was rubbing her metal arm nervously but then blinked as a hand was in front of her, looking up to Danny, who was smiling softly at her.

"So, XJ9," The boy spoke as he took her hand, "Wanna join us?"

The cyborg blinked then smiled softly as she then suddenly was shifting into a soft skin; Danny's eyes widening as there stood a freckled girl with the same pigtails, only red, the same dark eyes looking up at him dressed in the cute blue dress and schoolgirl socks and shoes.

"Actually...my name is Jenny,"

* * *

**Chapter One Complete**

So what'cha think? So here it is, the team are coming together...sort of. Ben just wants it to be just him and Rook while Terra is still in the Teen Titans. What should happen next? Here's a little sneak preview summary of the next chapter:

**_And so, the Secret Trio has extended to three more new members. Which Jake boasted that they needed some hot babes (Not including June) into the group. As Randy was trying hair to recruit Ben and convince his crush Terra to join their group, we will see Vlad visiting Toon High and trying to become the new Principal of the school. Will Danny and the team stop the mad man in time before Vlad bribes or blackmails the current Principal out of the job?_**

That's all for now, please read and review and see you on the next chapter :D


End file.
